A Gentle Breeze
by StrokeoFLucK
Summary: This fanfic is about Helga as an elderly lady. She visits orphans every week to tell them stories and ends up sharing her life's story in third person. With the help of a young orphan, Helga learns a little more about herself....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: A True Story  
  
Helga was sitting in an old wooden chair in a nearby foster home. Her heart reached out to the young children that were here. She knew what it was like to live without your parents. Her parents had never cared for her; she knew they were lonely, and knew loneliness was not a pleasant feeling.   
  
She was at the foster home to tell the children a story; she had been coming in once a week for a month and had already run out of stories to tell. For a moment that morning, Helga had thought about not coming, but decided the children need her too much. So, here she was, getting ready to tell a story that she hadn't planned yet. Oh, well, the children would inspire her.   
  
"Children," Helga began in order to get their undivided attention, "what would you like to hear today?"   
  
Only one child answered, saying, "Can't you tell us what your life was like? I never knew my parents. Tell us about how you lived when you were a little girl."   
  
Helga was thinking quickly, what could she possibly tell them about? It had to be a short story, one that wouldn't exceed the fifteen minutes she had left. It had to be simple so that the youngest, three year olds, could understand, yet have a deeper meaning so that the oldest, fifteen year olds, wouldn't be bored. So, remembering the perfect memory to tell them, she began her story..... block ,br ,u ,b ,i ,hr .center ,p ,dl ,dd ,dt ,pre 


	2. From Opened Eyes

Chapter Two: From Opened Eyes  
  
"Once there was a young girl. She was misunderstood by children and adults alike. She lived on her own, much like you do. She had parents, but she might as well not have had any; they didn't care about her. She lived to get through the day, and only because she had to, not because she wanted to.  
  
"You may think that this girl was miserable, and in many ways she was, but there was one true joy in this girl's life: a young boy named Arnold. He was caring and kind, loved the enviornment and the people in it. He treated everyone as equals and cared more about them than himself. He loved the world and the world loved him.   
  
"Day and night the young girl would think about this Arnold. Her fantasies helped her forget her reality, and her collections gave her something to do. I guess Arnold kind of saved this girl's life. And that, and only that, is why we should all be Arnold's and care about one another because you may be the only one that gives them hope and a reason to live."   
  
Helga felt she had described herself and taught a lesson at the same time. That had been her goal and she was glad she had accomplished it. Telling people about her past was also a way for her to forget the past, which was something she had been trying to do since her childhood... 


	3. Silent Tears

Chapter Three: Silent Tears  
  
When she was done, Helga had a tear going down her cheek. The story she told was from her life; what she did, what she thought, and most importantly, who she was.  
  
A little boy crawled up to her and climbed on her lap to wipe the tear away. He said, "Don't cry Granny." Many of the children referred to Helga as Granny or Grandma since they had never had any real grandparents to love them, tell stories, and bake cookies for them.   
  
Helga was always one against favorites, but she couldn't help but favor young Kenny. He was a bright five year old, his parents forever lost to him in a car accident. His grandfather had been the one he looked up to, the one he loved and cherished. And now that she looked closer, she noticed the resemblance between Kenny and his grandfather through a swirl of childhood memories. Even through the blurred tears she recoginized the all-too-familiar traits: the golden locks, the small build, the blue eyes, and the one thing she'd never forget, no matter how much time passed; the strange football shaped head.  
  
Indeed, Kenny was the grandson of Helga's beloved Arnold. The old memories playing fresh in her head, Helga could do nothing but relive them.............. After Arnold's child was growing up, Arnold went off to do the thing he always wanted to do for as long as he could remember; search for the green-eyed people in hopes of finding out what happened to his parents. He set off one day, all those years ago, and never returned............ Helga tried not to remember- the pain was still there. The fact that she had never told Arnold she loved him was like innumerous pins and needles sticking to her skin. The regret was immense, if only she had told him, if only she had tried, then maybe things would be different... but over the years, Helga had learned to close her eyes and carefully dismiss these memories, because she couldn't change the past; the future was all that was in her hands. 


	4. A Bright Future

Chapter Four: A Bright Future  
  
Helga knew how she would tell Arnold she loved him, and with her voice barely above a whisper, Helga said, "There are snacks on the counter, children." All the children rushed to the counter to get a snack except for Kenny. He stayed because Helga often cried to herself once the stories were finished, and her wanted to comfort her. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and placed Kenny on her lap so he was facing her. She gave him a million dollar smile and headed to the office so she could put her plan into action.  
  
"I'd like to adopt Kenny," she said in a calm yet excited voice. The receptionist smiled and handed Helga all the forms which she quickly filled out, signed and handed back with a smile on her face. If Kenny knew what she was doing, he didn't show any signs of it until they got outside. Helga was hit with a heavy wind immediately after she went through the door. Kenny asked, "Granny?"   
  
"What?" Helga answered with loving kindness.  
  
"Did you ever tell Arnold that you loved him?" Wow, quite a question coming from the mouth of a five year old, but she knew he was smarter than the average child his age and, like his grandfather, didn't have trouble picking out the deeper meanings. Helga took a minute to think about the question and answered with, "Yes Kenny, I believe I have."  
  
She suddenly felt the wind die down and in its place, a gentle breeze blew. Kenny was the connection to Arnold, and through him she could show the love she had for Arnold and prove to herself that memories last a lifetime. And of course that love goes, on even when the loved one doesn't........... 


	5. Author's Note pleaz read! more of Kenny ...

Hey, I just wanted to let everyone know that I will have a continuation started around Thanksgiving holiday...... at the moment I'm very overwhelmed with my classes and am forced to take a break from my writing *unfortunately*. But since i've had so many good reviews, i've decided to continue. I'll probably just keep it the same story, so u don't have to worry about looking for the new one. Well, i hope you guyz will look forward to my continuation, read it and review it! Also, feel free to email me at Billybobgrl4u@cs.com, or IM me: wyldheart4ever.   
  
~Shelly aka StrokeoFLuck~ 


End file.
